In the data processing technology, flying magnetic heads are used extensively, particularly in magnetic disk files. As the technology progresses and data is packed more densely on the surface of the storage disk, the heads need to fly more closely to the disk surface. To this end, magnetic transducers are mounted to slider elements which are shaped to provide aerodynamic action for flying the heads relative to rotating disks, by way of example.
In the past, the slider elements have been formed from stainless steel, and more recently from nonmagnetic ceramic material. As the size of the magnetic transducer becomes smaller, which occurs when using thin film heads for example, the slider configuration also is reduced in size. To increase production quantities and reduce manufacturing costs, batch processing is employed. Under such conditions, the slider materials used in the past have exhibited problems with stress and shear and resiliency, resulting in loss by breakage or failure to meet stringent quality test requirements.